


the colour of his eyes

by chsxrt



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nursing, angst so, but with 0 knowledge of hospitals, jooheon is in coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsxrt/pseuds/chsxrt
Summary: Lee Minhyuk has always been cheerful, hopeful; an optimistic person. That’s one of the reasons behind he chose to study nursing. After graduating he started working in the summers on his town’s hospital as a temporary nurse. Besides caring about everyone, his personality helped the patients more than he thought. It wasn’t like his job was only to cheer people up but, they used to like talking to him when he had to medicate, cure or just check if everything was okay. Sometimes he spent the night at Sang’s room, a little girl who always beg Minhyuk to read a book the week he had the night’s shift. Who were at the hospital long enough to get to know him properly asked for his company on rainy days. On those days he told stories (favourite ones from Sang and the older people), spent time listening to the patients and gossiping. He was good at the latter one. That’s how soon enough Sujin joined him. They were the gossip couple at lunchtime and breaks; everything that happened at the hospital went through them. Also, patients liked her a lot.All in all, Minhyuk was usually described as that up-beat person everyone needs. So he panicked maybe too much the time he skipped one.





	1. 3rd June, 20:04

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sataelIite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataelIite/gifts).



> i wrote this in the loving memory (not because she dead but because i like to remember her) of abril. Actually this was supposed to be her birthday gift but as it's July and her birthday is on February i'll just say sorry.
> 
> this is an au i had i mind for years now but never decided on writing it. i'd appreciate that you take into account the dates of the fic. in this au minhyuk is doing his work and things that are described EVERYDAY for the time that says there so, don't read it all at once or you'll lose the point (do whatever anyway because i would do myself). sorry if there's any mistake, hope you enjoy!!

The _first of many_  beats Minhyuk skipped happened to be in Monday; night shift. He entered the hospital, checked all his patients for the night and changed into his uniform. _It suited him_ Sujin said once and of course he was going to believe her.

Sujin worked there for many years before Minhyuk arrived, she was near to be assumed as middle-aged woman now. Sujin trained Minhyuk on matters you don’t learn in college. She was an experienced woman. All the good traits Minhyuk could show off were part of Sujin too. The learning was reciprocated as she got part of that lively personality. However, a big difference between Minhyuk and Sujin was how they reacted to news. Minhyuk was loud, enthusiastic and a fast talker; Sujin was calm, quiet and took the time needed for someone to understand something. She would explain the same sentence over a million times just to make sure everyone knew what she was talking about. That’s the only thing Minhyuk couldn’t cope with when they were together with a group of people. The good thing is that they complemented each other. Sujin had asked the hospital to keep Minhyuk for the whole year, but no change had occurred. Minhyuk wasn’t sad, he knew she would be there when summer arrived.

“Oh, Minhyuk” the receptionist caught his attention.

“Myung?”

Even if Minhyuk talked to everyone, his relationship with Myung wasn’t one to outline. He never really talked to him. Later on he discovered that it was all because of a little crush he had developed and Minhyuk wasn’t going to force anything. Minhyuk hated being uncomfortable himself, and Myung would probably be if he tried to talk too much with him.

“It doesn’t say on the list, but there’s a new one. He came in this morning” Myung was trying his best to pronounce everything in the right way. He failed, although Minhyuk didn’t even take it into account. It usually happened the first couple of days of summer, when Minhyuk started to appear everywhere suddenly. It was actually sad he didn’t like him back because Myung was nice.

“Why wouldn’t they write him down?” Minhyuk said pretty confused. It made no sense.

“He’s in coma, it is not expected he’ll wake up for a couple of weeks from now. I thought you would like to check on him anyway. I guess you will be one of the nurses around when he does, he’s located in your area” Actually, _really nice_. He always tried to make everyone’s job easier.

“Thank you” Minhyuk smiled as he took the record of this new guy from Myung hands. “I’ll bring it back after I have read it”

“No problem. See you later” Myung answered staring at Minhyuk as he left looking for the new patient.

There wasn’t much written on the dossier to be honest. All Minhyuk gathered was his name, his age and how he got to the hospital. ‘ _Routine’,_ he thought. Many of the pieces of information were usually given by the patient itself; difficult to get this time. No one related to either, the call was made by a pedestrian and then the ambulance did all the job. They took some blood for testing but it hadn’t arrived yet. Minhyuk would show up to see if there was anyone around and identify the boy; he wanted a face to attach the name to. Then he would do his round and stay the night with Sang and her mother if there wasn’t any need.

He was looking for D-42 and soon realised it was on the opposite wall from Sang’s room. He decided to greet them first and then headed inside the room.

 

 _So it happened as he entered_.

 

He looked like he was sleeping. ‘ _Stupid, of course he does_ ’, Minhyuk answered his own thought. He approached the patient and observed his features.

The boy, who from what Minhyuk read was a year younger, left him speechless. He looked so pure that Minhyuk almost felt the need to cry. His face was delicate, his skin soft and bright. Not a usual bright: he was shinning. His hair was short and somewhere in between white and blonde. Minhyuk thought there was no doubt he had the cutest cheeks he had seen, just in perfect harmony with his rounded nose and smooth lids. He wondered what colour his eyes were and sighed over the feeling he had felt while his mind matched different options. His face peacefully rested leaning to the right side of the room, where the window was. The sun has almost disappeared but some beams of light caught the boy’s face, ‘ _he must be warm_ ’ was everything the view allowed him to organise as a thought in his mind. The bangs of his hair fell mostly as shadows over his forehead. Before Minhyuk could stop himself, he had walked towards the bed and carefully moved them aside, so his face would look neat. Even more than it already did.

The older boy felt truly overwhelmed and saddened by the situation. He wished Jooheon to wake up (so he could admire the colour of his eyes), and as he would call it, a _vibe_ from the atmosphere, really pushed his hopes up.


	2. 9th June, 17:24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who is he?” Sang asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa???? they are really bad now that i'm reading them again but i still want to do this,,., enjoy if you can

Almost a week after, Minhyuk found himself turning up at Jooheon’s room at least a few minutes everyday whenever he had time. There wasn’t a day the boy didn’t look pure Minhyuk believed. The sun warming up his skin had become part of the atmosphere and the view from the window outside. The window Minhyuk spent most part of his shift looking through. He kind of started worrying when no one appeared introducing themselves as part of the family, neighbours, friends; anything at all. It saddened Minhyuk deeply. He had so many questions without answer and no way of finding out.

The room was white and quiet. As Jooheon’s room was small he didn’t have to share it and the lack of human presence left the walls dull. ‘He must be bored of plainness’, so he placed white roses on the shelf next to the bed, knowing cm by cm the part the sunlight came in in way he didn’t disrupt the beautiful creation.

“Hope you like them” he smiled even if he knew it was only for himself, “I didn’t know which ones so… I bought my favourite ones, they resemble to you” Minhyuk blushed a bit before going on. “People say that you can feel and hear, so for you to feel more comfortable I will talk the following time I come to visit”

He knew there was going to be no answer, still, he felt disappointed after a moment of silence. He turned around, facing the boy and his smile fade away as he stayed still staring. “I really hope you wake up, I-… I’m looking forward to talk to you” Minhyuk felt how his neck tied up with a knot.

He left the room and stopped in the nearest bathroom. ‘It is not like the first time you deal with a patient in coma, recompose yourself’. Minhyuk didn’t understand what his mind was doing. Well, it wasn’t his mind after all. All his body felt the flip of his heart when thinking about the boy. He washed his face and went back to work. Then Sang brought all kind of feelings back.

“Who is he?” Sang asked in a delicate way, as if he was talking about a very private topic.

Sang was really Minhyuk’s soft spot. He had to take care of 20 people or so, but he spent the most time in her room. Her family wasn’t able to be with her all day, plus she had been hospitalised for over 3 years now. After many treatments she was actually starting to feel better, and that made Minhyuk feel even more upbeat. He couldn’t imagine the hospital without her because she had been there since he started working in the hospital two summers ago. But knowing her loss would be in the good way really helped Minhyuk to overcome his work. 

However, the question was unexpected and the older boy didn’t know what she was talking about. “Who?” Minhyuk frowned.

“The one you go to visit everyday” Sang smiled so big Minhyuk laughed at her innocence.

“Sang, I’m a nurse, I visit everyone everyday” he tickled her and she left out a big laugh even Minhyuk had to hush her in order not to bother the other patients.

“But you don’t need to visit him that much. I mean, I see you coming in his room and staring, then leaving.” Sang pouted. “I really don’t understand”

Sang was a clever little girl, Minhyuk knew. And besides, she had lots of free time, so she learnt how to gossip (mostly because of Minhyuk’s fault but he won’t admit). Minhyuk stayed calm but the truth was he had no reason to check on the boy because as he was still in coma there were only two nurses in charge of him. And he was not one of them.

“I know,” Minhyuk spoke slowly, “but I still feel it’s part of my job as at some point he will wake up and I’ll take part of his care”, it was true in a way.

“You are a great nurse Kkie hyung” Minhyuk smiled according on the level of fondness he felt for Sang, and it was quite high. Sang started to call him that way the summer they met because at that point Sang couldn’t pronounce some things properly, she got mixed up. Beyond, she found funny they both got called in a quick only syllable. Minhyuk sometimes forgets she had been in the hospital since she was 3. Now she is 6, and Minhyuk often feels truly sad back at home thinking she spent half of his life in there.

“You are the best patient” Sang blushed a bit, “and my favourite one”


	3. 21st June, 12:56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you believe in love at first sight?” He slipped one day looking down and blushing. “I wonder if you have ever felt that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really like this one here !!! hope you do enjoy as much reading as i did writing

Minhyuk had started talking to Jooheon during the time he spent in his room. He would sometimes get tussled because he stopped there before finishing his routine checking. In those talks he spoke about many things. Usually Minhyuk imagined how the younger’s life was before the incident, but a few times he did talk about Sang a bit louder, so she would notice and giggle, and then he lowered his voice and told the boy how found he was of her. Sometimes he slipped too much and let Jooheon hear how found he was of him too, then lost for words, he would stay quiet for minutes. He had asked the boy many questions just to answer them later, as he always did. After some time, the questions were only a way of getting Minhyuk to think about life.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” He slipped one day looking down and blushing. “I don’t mean the ‘soulmate’ thing, just, love at first sight. When you see someone for the first time and feel like you already know him but at the same time you have never seen someone as beautiful” Minhyuk’s thoughts got caught by reality, “I wonder if you have ever felt that” 

At that moment, he looked straight to the boy’s (closed) eyes and Minhyuk would swear Jooheon’s cheeks were blushed, or at least they showed a small pink brush-stroke.

“You… look cute you know?” Minhyuk couldn’t stop his mouth, as usual. “Well, I mean, you _are_ cute. That feeling gets bigger as the days pass, I feel like it’s a sign that you will wake up soon” he smiled.

Other days he would talk about life outside the earth, life after death, to which he knew Jooheon had much to say at that point. That was another question; how would Jooheon be? Was his voice deep? ‘ _Can he sing?_ ’ Minhyuk hoped he did because he sang some duets at night to him, but had to transform them into solos, one thing that really pissed him off. He had talked to Sang about all his thoughts too.

_“I’d say he’s funny,” Minhyuk said._

_“I hope he is” Sang looked over his shoulder._

_“Don’t you like my jokes?” he pouted._

_“Kkie! You always tell me the same ones”_

_“But they are really good!” Sang couldn’t believe his eyes._

_“I already know them by heart” she said confident._

_“Me too” said Sujin showing his head up from the door for a second._

He often wondered the reason behind no one appeared after two weeks looking for him. It made him think nobody cared about the boy enough to feel the lack of his presence, which was the saddest thing. ‘ _I would miss him_ ’. But he never brought that matter when talking to him. Minhyuk first and only mission was to help him feel better, and he hoped he was doing fine so far.

 

_So by the time Sujin suggested him not to involucrate more into the boy’s life, was way too late to change his mind._

It was a nice Sunday, and at some point Sang was telling him about the game she learnt from her mum, when Sujin turned up and greeted them. She looked really tired, ‘ _must be the end of her shift_ ’ Minhyuk thought. Their turns weren’t always the same, which was pretty unfortunate.

“Minhyuk would you mind coming with me for a second?” she looked a bit worried and he quickly jumped out of Sang’s bed where he was sitting.

“Not at all” Minhyuk glanced the little girl one more time before heading out, “I guess lunchtime won’t make you wait for long, I’ll be back by then to see if you ate it all” he heard her giggle as he left.

Sujin walked towards the opposite hallway of the building. Minhyuk knew there was something wrong.

“Okay, you’re kind of scaring me” Minhyuk frowned but got no answer from Sujin. He stopped and took her arm softly, just trying to calm her because all she was doing was walking in a fast pace and sobering. “Sujin, what’s wrong?” he looked at her and saw _that_ sad face.

She tiringly breathed it out, “It’s Hwan.” Minhyuk already knew the next sentence she pronounced, for being his third summer working in the hospital, he had seen the face many times.

“He’s… _gone_ ”

Hwan was one of their patients. To be exact, he was Sujin’s coma patient. It wasn’t like Jooheon to Minhyuk because; Sujin was really one of the two nurses in charge of checking him everyday. Minhyuk hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She loved Hwan. She had become familiar with him, and even his family. He was an old man who suffered a car accident and had been in coma for 6 months by the time then. She was attached to him because they talked everyday, as if he was awake. Sujin liked to treat the coma patients that way. The previous times it all worked perfectly and even when they woke up they knew Sujin, that’s how they truly understood everything you say is important. Minhyuk knew Jooheon was being talked by his nurses but still liked the idea of helping him out of that hell.

Minhyuk and Sujin had lunch together outside the hospital after he checked he could miss an hour of work. He walked her home and made tea. Sujin lived alone and he didn’t want her to feel that way, but he had to return back to the residence.

“I’ll be fine,” she said holding the cup of tea, “it just caught me off guard” there were no tears running down her face anymore.

“Remember you can come anytime or call me if you need anything” both smiled fondly. “I’ll be all afternoon there”.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been working many years now, I can handle it. I just… needed a bit of help at the beginning” she sipped from the cup and shook her hand to let Minhyuk know he could leave without worrying. She stopped and looked at him, “Minhyuk”

“Yeah Sujin noona?” few times he did use the word, but just because she asked not to.

“I know you go and visit that other boy in coma. Sang told me” she wasn’t tussling him tho. “Just, be careful and don’t attach to him too much please. I wouldn’t like you to suffer from something that is not under your control” she advised him.

Minhyuk nodded and left closing the door behind him. He would certainly think about those words. After all, she was right; how the future would treat Jooheon was nothing Minhyuk could manage.

 

Nevertheless, he didn’t change his routine a bit. By the time, he was already attached to the blonde guy, and truth be told, he didn’t showed up as a nurse himself, just as someone to talk and be that friend that never came to visit, which said out loud was even worst to Sujin advice.

  


	4. 26th June 23:59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Joo- Jooheonie… sorry”

_He was rushing to the Bundang Jesaeng Hospital. Some tears were falling and the view became blurry. He kept running. It was dark and quiet, as everynight he still remembered from Seongnam. Although it was long ago since the hanging out in the city stopped for him. Since he moved, few times he had come back to attend any matter. Only the ones that Jooheon would need a friend close._

 

_But all those times were different from this one. And this time he wasn’t even there._

_The signal his legs sent to make sure he undestood he couldn’t run anymore, was tripping over and falling down. His knee was bleeding, but nothing to take care of for now. He cleared his mind and called a taxi. It was the smartest option since the beginning._

_As the wind blew through the window, he felt guilty. All kind of memories of Jooheon started to appear on his mind. The promise he had broken was there too, reminding him how bad of a friend he was. The guilt started to eat him up to the point he didn’t realise the taxi stopped and that he was in front of the hospital. He handed a bunch of money without even listen to the bill. It didn’t matter._

_As he entered the first door, the glance of one of the nurses stopped his feet. Standing still he realised his clothes were insane, and his knee was still bleeding. The woman approached him and asked if he needed any help._

_“Are you okay?” he wanted to say he was fine, “Sujin bring a wheel chair here please”_

_“Jooh-“ he wanted to explain he wasn’t here because of him. But he couldn’t._

_“Love, how is your name?” Sujin had arrived with the chair and helped him sitting down. He looked up and shook his head. “It’s okay, calm down”_

_“Where’s he?” he finally managed to say. Sujin tilted his head without understanding. He tried to stand up again but Sujin wouldn’t let him. “Jooheonnie-“_

 

_Sujin knew that name too well to make as if she hadn’t hear it._

_“Joo- Jooheonie… sorry” and like that his feeling overwhelmed his body and went deeply unconscious._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY i have an explanation for this being like only 300 words???? tomorrow i will upload like the proper chapter of this sorry but i thought it was necessary


	5. 27th June, 06:50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon would have two voices to keep going.

When it was about to be a month from the day Jooheon arrived, it finally happened: someone came in looking for him. It was a Thursday, so Minhyuk didn’t expected many news. Anyways, as a routine he asked Myung.

“Not much on your patients” he kept quiet before finishing the sentence, “but someone came in yesterday night. It turned out to be one friend of the guy in coma”

_Oh. Oh?_

“Oh. Are they still here?” Minhyuk felt really curious and angry. And also felt the need to shout at them for not appearing before. 

It was likely that Myung felt his anger but didn’t comment on it. “Yes, i don’t think I’ve seen him leaving yet. He is with Jooheon right now”

“Thanks Myung, I can always count on you” Minhyuk truly appreciated the information and headed to the room after smiling at him and getting another smile back. He was relieved after all, even if anger was all his nerves would like to show. 

He stopped himself before entering. He had no authority over the room, the person waiting inside or Jooheon itself. Moreover, the “friend” was sleeping on the couch. Minhyuk decided he would talk with the doctor who was supervising Jooheon’s recovery before shouting at anyone. And so he did; but only for two minutes. The two minutes that differed from the decision being made to the visitor waking up. He sneaked inside the room. 

Once inside, he found the man laying down. From a quick observation Minhyuk established he was tall, but maybe just a few cm taller. He appreciated the well-built body (from his perspective) and a handsome face. The latter one was unexpected: to Minhyuk, a bad personality matched an ugly face. The last thing his mind registered was the expression. All he could see was sadness, and that brought his plan down a bit. 

“Oh, sorry” Minhyuk lied, although feeling a bit worse than expected, “did I woke you up?” 

The man cleared his eyes and focused on Minhyuk. He still had a sleepy face and moved to sit properly. His features were soft and sharp at the same time and that took Minhyuk back a bit, seemed a strong man overall. “No,” he put his glasses on, “not really, I just woke up” he smiled and Minhyuk took that as a personal offense.

“Only family or close friends can be here” he knew really well what he was doing. He wanted the boy to spill the reason behind he didn’t appear before; an explanation.

“Yes, I know, sorry. I didn’t jump on you yesterday. I’m Son Hyunwoo, a close friend of Jooheon” Minhyuk didn’t like to agree that he _was_ polite.

“Oh, sorry” lied again, but still feeling a bit guilty. “I haven’t seen you around this last month” Hyunwoo saddened his face at the affirmation.

Minhyuk expected another apology but silence and a little tear was all he got. The man nodded and made himself small curling up within his arms. Minhyuk felt completely remorseful at this point. He started walking to the flowers and picked them up.

“I won’t bother you any more, just got here to water these plants” he breathed out avoiding eye contact with the man. The last sentence sounded really harsh so he stopped and breathed again, “I’m glad you came. I was really worried about Jooheon at this point,”

The tear from Hyunwoo’s face got whipped and he showed a little smile. “Thank you. It feels nice to know someone could take care of him while I couldn’t.”

“Minhyuk” the blonde said, “Lee Minhyuk. It will be good for you to know I’m not one of his nurses, like the proper ones. When he wakes up I’ll become one” Hyunwoo’s eyes sparkled a bit when Minhyuk implied so easily that Jooheon would wake up. “I’ve been talking to him, he can listen. He would appreciate you do, even better as it comes from a familiar voice”

“I will” he paused and then said “I hope you still talk to him… even if I come around frequently”

“Actually, I hope you do” Minhyuk smiled, this time it was sincere. “I’ll be around, i like him” Minhyuk blushed a bit, “I mean, he seems nice”

“I can tell he is” Hyunwoo abrupted stopped. ‘ _Or at least he was’_ , he shook the thought quickly but Minhyuk got it in time. He was used to those feelings.

“Don’t,” Minhyuk looked at the friend’s eyes, “too much at least; it’s easier that way”

Hyunwoo nodded and Minhyuk headed away. Hyunwoo was happy. Minhyuk could tell it was by the way the conversation had gone. Minhyuk was happy too, besides his first impression or reaction, he was thrilled that Jooheon had someone to spend the night. As he left the room, couldn’t help it but observe Jooheon from the window. No change, same closed eyes with placid expression. As he turned around and walked inside Sang’s room, his mouth let his breath out heavily, his eyes closed and his heart fluttered. _For the fourth time now_ he was lost for words, heart happier than ever.

Sujin got to him by the time his heart was back at a normal race. She pulled him aside.

“Tell me you were nice to him” Sujin was a little bit upset, ‘ _unusual_ ’ Minhyuk thought.

“With who?” Minhyuk couldn’t understand why there was worry in his face, “Hyunwoo?”

“Yes, Jooheon’s friend” her voice has steady and firm.

“I sounded a bit mean at the beginning I think…” Minhyuk looked down and his eyes weren’t shining as bright. “I didn’t mean to, it’s just that i really like Jooheon and he has been alone for a month now” he swallowed, “but I’ve seen guilt in his face, I wish I didn’t say a word”

Sujin breathed out and his features softened.

“At least I’m sure he didn’t notice you were angry, I still don’t know how you do it” Sujin patted his head. “I wanted to bump on you before you knew he arrived yesterday but I couldn’t. I have never before seen someone as… sad?” She pointed the room he just left, “look at him”

Minhyuk didn’t notice the clothes on his first observations. The trousers were broken by the knee and his hair wasn’t in the best condition. He didn’t carry a bag or anything. Minhyuk could only see a phone and a wallet rather empty.

“It was worst yesterday. Besides, couldn’t speak properly and fainted” Minhyuk didn’t know what to say at that point. “The only words he spoke where an apology to the boy… What I am trying to say is, please, I know you care about the boy, care about him too” Sujin was almost begging.

Minhyuk nodded and understood perfectly. He couldn’t imagine in which situation Hyunwoo had arrived that night, but from Sujin description, Hyunwoo would not be able to stop thinking about his guilt. He would like to ask from where it came from. Maybe, he would, in a future. Anyhow, he was bond to make their life easier, for both of them. 

 

Jooheon would have two voices to keep going.

 


	6. 8th July, 16:36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know nothing about him.” 
> 
> “Maybe, I can help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu its been a while i know but i've been working on this [social media changki au](https://twitter.com/chsxrt/status/1022183772358430721) on my personal stan twitter account if u wanna check !

Hyunwoo happened to be around more than Minhyuk expected. It made everyone happy. Even Sang, who had started to miss his older brother bothering around.

 

“Were you jealous?” he teased her.

“That’s an awful word.” She pouted. “It’s that… you spent much time talking to him that you were less time here. And I’ve missed you,” she looked down right before glancing at him, “a lot”

It wasn’t like Minhyuk didn’t missed her to be honest. He apologised and Sang was already chuckling all over the room. She was happy, and so was Minhyuk. In the corner of his brain thoughts were filled with images of Jooheon playing with them as well.

Gosh, he did really got attach to that one, the other half brain complained. But it didn’t matter because it was such an innocent idea it even lifted his mood.

 

After spending the afternoon with her, he went to finish his shift. Lately, some of the old patients started to ask why Minhyuk was so busy this summer. At the beginning Minhyuk didn’t understand, but once a lady remembered him about the rainy days gathering around and the storytelling times, he realized. He quitted those activities when Jooheon arrived.

“I’m helping someone to tell his own stories” was all he answered and what everyone needed. He was a nurse after all; sometimes people need a deeper treatment, they understood.

 And in a way, it was true. He was _helping_ him to wake up, to tell the stories Minhyuk wanted to listen to.

 

Just as he clocked in, instead of leaving the hospital, he turned around and went back to Sang’s room.

“Kkie!” Sang shouted when she saw him. Minhyuk approached to her. “I need one of those sleepy hugs,” she pouted.

 Minhyuk knew she was getting better at pouting, she used it every time she wanted to get something from him.

 “In return, you must go to sleep right after. Today you had a bad sleep with all of that nightmare thing.” Sang wiped off the smile of her face remembering. Minhyuk noticed and felt terrible about it. “Plus, you got up early for the checking. But,” he pushed her chin up so their eyes looked into each other’s, “tonight I’ll be looking out for you so no nightmare dares to even go near the room”

“Promised?” she asked.

“Pinky-“ he started showing his little finger, “-promised” and she looked her finger around Minhyuk’s. “Good night little messier”

 “Good night Kkie” they smiled as he left and turned off the light of the room.

 

His heart was warm, and he didn’t know, but about to collapse.

 

Hyunwoo waved him from inside the room, through the window. He smiled and waved back before coming in. This time the older boy was much relaxed than the first day, and better looking. He dressed nicely and even had a bit of make up on. It suited him Minhyuk thought. And maybe, just maybe he also thought that should stop having crushes all around the boys he met.

“How’s the babysitting going” Minhyuk joked. They kind of became friends after the first week. Hyunwoo laughed.

“Better than if he was a 5-year-old” his eyes were back to Jooheon. “Quite frustrating tho, still no idea when he will wake up. Doctors said today that he’s doing fine, everything working properly –for being in coma of course”

“It takes time” Minhyuk sat down on the other chair of the room. “Awful time if you ask me”

Silence filled the room right after. Usually they didn’t talk much when they were together, only the hellos and goodbyes. Minhyuk wanted to say many things to Jooheon but; only to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Hyunwoo to hear, but he just missed their time together, alone. Minhyuk wouldn’t say it too loud, but Jooheon was similar to his safe place. 

“Odd,” Hyunwoo started out of nowhere.

“Uh?” 

“I mean, he has never been as quiet before. You know, he would talk a lot about stuff he likes”

There was a brief pause, then Minhyuk decided to catch up with that.

“Funny, at least for me. Since he arrived, I’ve spent so many hours talking to him about everything that I feel like when he wakes up, he’s going to know me better than I do myself. But then, on the other side-“

Hyunwoo lifted his head waiting for Minhyuk to continue.

“I know nothing about him.” There was sadness in his eyes, and Hyunwoo noticed, not because he saw his dreamy eyes, but because his voice cracked up when he wanted to follow but words wouldn’t come out.

 “Maybe, I can help. I’ve known him since he –well, we were little kids.” Minhyuk laughed softly.

 “It’s okay. I guess it is something you have to deal with when you decide to become, or try at least, to be the friend of someone you can’t assure you will talk to”

 But Hyunwoo was not planning on leaving Minhyuk wondering about things he could say for Jooheon.

“I can start about his passion, any bet?”

 “Okay. We are really doing this I see” and his face was painted with a smile. “I’ve always thought he could be good at music. But it’s mostly a wish because…” he stopped and closed his eyes before going on. “This may be embarrassing but I sing some duets sometimes when I’m by myself talking to him. But for sure, I do both voices, kind of imagining he could help me in the future?” when he raised his head and looked at Hyunwoo his ears turned red. “Like I said: I know it’s embarrassing, don’t smile at me like that”

 “First of all, that is cute.” Minhyuk’s cheeks turned red as well by the time he finished the sentence. “And secondly, you may know him better than you thought. He makes music” Minhyuk’s face brighten, “but he ain’t a singer. He likes composing and producing more than anything else. And yes, answering your question, he is good at it”

 Minhyuk wondered if he would ever get to listen any of his songs.

 “Is there something else you want to know? Somehow… I think his aura gets brighter if your relationship is smooth on both sides.” Hyunwoo really knew how to make someone feel comfortable.

 And as if that question was an open door, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo started talking about Jooheon. Minhyuk asked what kind of person he was and Hyunwoo was delighted to answer. His face became lighter with each answer. Talking about Jooheon didn’t only help Minhyuk to get the answers he had been dreaming about, but it helped Hyunwoo to feel less pressure on himself. Minhyuk presumed those words came from the love, appreciation and admiration Hyunwoo had for the boy and understood that telling him about them, Hyunwoo was telling Jooheon how he felt as well. Maybe it was because the blonde couldn’t answer back or be petty about it, but Hyunwoo felt free and happy, so Minhyuk kept asking.

 

Only when their eyes looked as tired as their brains were, they stopped. The older boy fell asleep on the chair pretty quick, however Minhyuk couldn’t. He had learnt a lot in a few hours and was still processing. There were two pieces of information he kept above the rest.

Jooheon loved the stars and the cheap biscuits from the corner shop.

Minhyuk knew how irrelevant that information was, but learning those little things was the closest he had been of knowing him. In other words, the closest to his heart, and that… that warmed his.

 

Minhyuk knew. He realised that if he had ever met the boy before, he would have fallen in love straight away. But the real question was, if he didn’t fall anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was supposed to be a one shot like a short one; few words, not a complex plot but things happen and i created by mistake original characters and I really need to make it bit longer for everything to develop and feel real? i will truly try to update every thursday but can't promise


End file.
